


Wakatoshi, ez egin txiste mota hori!

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Wakatoshi dute behaketa too itsusi memes orria.





	Wakatoshi, ez egin txiste mota hori!

Tendou igurtzi sorbaldak irribarre handi batekin bere lagunari sorbalda kontrakoa, bazirudien barre zerbait bere mugikorrean zen, eta, beraz besterik esan gabe, hura erakustea erabaki zuen.

\- Wakatoshi! Duzu.  
Beraz, gose batzuetan ere ez axola duzun grip indigestioak elurra jatea zaude. - Hori zen ederra Shiba inu elikadura elurra oso zozoa bideo bat izan zen, baina Tendou grazia asko eragin.

\- Ez naiz animalia bat. - Ojialiva, zertxobait gogaikarriak erantzuten zuen.

 

\- Ez, ez da bat "Hachi" izan nahi duzu? Baina oso softly bada! zauden bezala.

\- Baina, Hachi hil da.


End file.
